Ouran's Fantastic Host Club
by Animefreak Amii
Summary: Tamaki annoys Haruhi. The twins pop in. Mystery characters also. Tamaki and the twins argue... Again. Haruhi leaves and Tamaki freaks out when he notices. What else happens? Please read and review. My first fic so sorry if it sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Ouran's Fantastic Host Club**

Haruhi sighed again. Tamaki had become quite annoying in the past 10 minutes and he was starting to get on her nerves.

"Come now Haruhi my dear daughter! We have some serious business to take care of!" Tamaki shouted, his violet eyes shining with determination and excitement.

Haruhi glared at him, her brown eyes alight with fiery anger. "Deciding on what cosplay to wear tomorrow does not count as serious business sempai. I actually don't want to cosplay tomorrow. Can't we have a day where we dress normal?"

Tamaki gasped and stared at Haruhi in horror. His eyes widened at his statement and now looked like big violet orbs of shock. "But that ruins all the fun. Besides, all the guests love it when we cosplay. It's part of the job of a host to entertain the guests. If the guests aren't pleased, then we fail at the job of being members of the elite host club." He turned around and continued. His excitement returned and his eyes changed back to the normal size with more excitement than usual. "We can't let that happen! We must entertain and please the guests no matter what the cost!" He turned back to see if Haruhi understood what he was saying only to find her already packing up her things ready to leave.

"Are you done now sempai? I want to go home soon so I can go to the supermarket before dinner and still have time to cook and do my homework." She didn't pay attention to a single word Tamaki had just said.

Tamaki cried out in despair at Haruhi not paying attention to what he said and ran off to his corner. "Why Haruhi? Why did you ignore me? I was telling you a very important life lesson!"

"Did you say something Tono?" the twins said as they walked in. They looked at him in his emo corner and said, "Did Haruhi say something wrong? Way to go Haruhi!" They said it all in unison.

"I didn't say anything. I just didn't pay attention to his rant and he thinks it was a life lesson. So once he realized I ignored him, he ran off to his corner… Sempai stop growing those mushrooms. The janitors will get mad at the club for having mushrooms in the corner. I won't get in trouble just because you decided to grow mushrooms for no real reason."

Kirimi Nekozawa popped in at that point. She ran over to Tamaki. He popped up and offered her a rose. "Why hello Princess Kirimi. Are you looking for your brother?"

"Is he in here?"

"No. But we can help you find him."

"Kirimi!"

"Big brother!" Kirimi ran out of the room and into the arms of Nekozawa. "The princely type was sitting in a corner depressed!"

"He does that a lot!" Haruhi called out to Kirimi to let her know it was fine and a regular occurrence.

"I blame those 2 devils for it!" he pointed at the twins and they just smirked.

"Why would you blame us? We don't do anything. It's your fault that all those strange things happen between you and Haruhi."

"It is not! You devils plan everything and then make me look like a fool!"

"We don't plan anything it just happens because of you."

"Are you blaming me?"

"We're just telling the truth."

"No you aren't! It all happens because of your plans. Unless… Did you forget your fake fight earlier this year?"

"That wasn't completely planned out and it did nothing to make you look like an idiot. You do that yourself."

"I'm going home now." Haruhi turned around and left. The only ones that noticed were Nekozawa and Kirimi. They decided to leave too and followed her out.

"And furthermore! You are always sexually harassing her!"

"No we aren't. You're the one that always does that. You were laying on top of her in her apartment after all. And if her dad hadn't come home when he did, there's no telling what you would've done to her!"

"I tripped and fell!"

"Yeah right! Like we would believe such an obvious lie."

"It's the truth!"

"And you wanted to see her in the swimsuit at the beach more than anyone else!"

"You two were the ones sexually harassing her about it!"

"We were not!"

"Yes you were!"

"Will you quit arguing? You're giving me a headache," Kyoya said irritated as he walked past them on his way to leave. They ignored him, as expected.

"Well you're always touching her!" the twins shouted at Tamaki.

"A hug is perfectly acceptable!"

"Not when you hug her the way you do. Too much contact."

"It's just a hug! Isn't that right Ha-," Tamaki turned around to look at Haruhi when he realized that she wasn't there. "Where did my dear daughter go?" Tamaki asked all depressed. He then rounded on the twins. "What did you do to her?" he shouted at them.

"Nothing. We were arguing with you the whole time."

"Then where did she go?"

"She probably went home Tama-chan!" Hunni said. Mori nodded his head and grunted in agreement.

"But she never said goodbye," Tamaki said in a depressed tone. Then he turned and left to go home.

_**END**_

_(A/N… Soooooooo this is my first fanfic. Please be kind and review. They can be mean reviews. As long as you review I will be ecstatic. So please review! And if you do Thank you! And if you have any ideas for a fic that you want me to write please let me know in your review and I will try to write that. Wow this is a longer author's note than I expected. I do not own Ouran or it's characters. I do however own the situation in this story. Anyways have a great day!)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ouran's Fantastic Host Club**

**Chapter 2**

Tamaki rushed into the club room in the hopes that Haruhi would already be there. He was disappointed at the lack of his "little girl" in the large room. Kyoya joined soon after and glanced at his best friend in his corner with a sigh. The blond started to grow mushrooms as time passed and Haruhi failed to appear.

"Where is Haruhi?" he whined after a while.

"She's probably studying," Hikaru answered as he walked past with Kaoru.

"Yeah! Haru-chan is probably studying for something," Hunni said happily from on top of Mori's shoulders.

"It's almost time for the club activities to start," he said sadly while poking at the mushrooms with a stick that appeared out of thin air.

"Why is he growing mushrooms this time?" Haruhi asked as she walked past him.

"Haruhi, you're here! I was so worried," Tamaki replied as he jumped up and capturing Haruhi in a crushing hug. Her eyes widened and she tried to move out of his grip.

"Let me go Sempai!"

"Tamaki, let Haruhi go. It's time to get ready for the customers," Kyoya ordered, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with annoyance leaking into the simple motion.

"But Kyoya," Tamaki whined.

"No buts," Kyoya growled. Tamaki let go of his precious "daughter" and crossed his arms with a pout on his face.

After a moment of thinking, he smiled and ordered the club to get into position. The entire group walked over to his elegant throne and stood around it. He sat in the throne and smiled for the guests that were going to join them at any second.

The doors slowly opened and rose petals flew out of the room in a flurry of red. Haruhi had given up understanding how it happened. The guests stood at the door with shock on their faces for a second before they ran in the room and requested their hosts.

The hosts all went to their separate spots with their customers and started their usual routine of sitting, hosting, or getting the girls anything they wanted. In Kyoya's case, he sold things as much as he could. It was just a usual day.

The hosts believed this until something happened to Hikaru and Kaoru. Kaoru looked away from his twin as a part of the act and stopped at the face he saw. He recognized that face. He had seen it before. Hikaru was concerned so he stopped the act and looked to Kaoru with worry in his eyes.

"Kaoru, is something wrong? Are you alright? Did something happen?" He moved to his brother's side and followed the gaze of the younger twin to the smiling girl. "Kanade?" he asked cautiously.

"Hi Hikaru," she replied. His jaw dropped.

"Kanade, what are you doing here?" Kaoru asked with excitement leaking into his voice. He faced her and smiled happily.

"I'm a famous singer now. I still need my education."

"What class are you in?" Hikaru asked since he recovered.

"I'm in class 2-A." The two boys paused and glanced at each other.

"We got a new student?" Hikaru asked his brother.

"We got Kanade in our class?" Kaoru corrected questioningly.

"How did we not notice?" they asked together.

"You were talking to someone," Kanade said, pointing at Haruhi. The twins looked and felt ashamed at not noticing her before due to their need to torture their newest friend.

"Sorry for not noticing you Kanade," Hikaru and Kaoru immediately said to their old friend.

"It's alright," she replied with laughter infecting her voice. Her friends looked up at her hopefully.

"You don't have to move away again anytime soon, right?" Hikaru asked her.

"Of course not. I just got here."

"It's good to see you. We haven't since you moved, back in middle school. We've missed you," Kaoru said to cover up for his brother's question that was obviously not thought out.

"I've missed you too," she replied with a beautiful smile gracing her lips.

"You don't tell us that you miss us," whined one of the girls loudly.

Kaoru jumped due to the trance that her smile put him in being broken by a customer. He faced the other girls with Hikaru. The two did a bit of brotherly love, making the girls happy once again. Kaoru's eyes kept moving over his friend from middle school even though he played the brotherly love act like he always did. She just watched with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Host club activities finally ended and Kanade stayed. Hikaru and Kaoru had to keep her from leaving after, but she was still there. They sat there, talking. It confused Haruhi and Tamaki.<p>

"Who is that?" Tamaki asked.

"Why are the twins talking to her like normal people?" Haruhi asked after.

"I believe I can answered both of those questions," Kyoya answered while pulling out his black book and opening it up. "Kanade Rose. Age 16. Class 2-A. She was friends with the twins when they were in middle school. She had to move. While she was gone, she became a very good and very famous singer. I haven't had much time so that's all I have on her," he said to his two confused friends.

"How did you get that much?" Haruhi asked right away.

"I have my sources," he replied before walking off.

"He both surprises and scares me," she said after him. Tamaki hugged her tightly.

"It's ok Haruhi! Daddy's here! He'll protect you from Mommy for however long he has to!"

"Let go of me," Haruhi screamed. Kanade and the twins turned to look at the odd pair.

"Does she need help?" Kanade asked.

"I don't think the boss will let her go even if we try to help," Hikaru answered.

"Did you just say she?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah. That's a girl, right? Her big eyes and facial features give it away."

"Haruhi is a girl, but you'll have to keep it a secret," Kyoya told her.

"I think I'll go announce it to the whole school!" Kanade popped up.

"No," both twins shouted. She looked back at them.

"Why not?"

"Haruhi is our friend and if you tell, she has to leave."

"Alright. I'll at least go help her out."

Kanade made her way over to Tamaki and gently tapped his shoulder. He let go of Haruhi and turned to where Kanade had been. She was already on her way back to the twins. Tamaki had a freak out session and ran to his corner since Haruhi had taken that opportunity to leave.

"We never tried that," Hikaru said blankly when Kanade sat down with them again.

"Why not?"

"We just never thought of it."

"So how have you been since I moved? I'm sure you have a lot to tell me about what you've been up to." She smiled at her friends and they started to talk about what had happened in the time that Kanade was gone.

_(A/N: So that's that. I got a new chapter in here. Thank I'm awesome at singing for this new chapter and for Kanade! I don't own Kanade or OHSHC or its characters. So I hope you liked this. I'm sorry it took so long I'm awesome at singing, but it's up! So here you go everyone! Thanks for reading!)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ouran's Fantastic Host Club**

**Chapter 3**

Kanade was dancing in the music room since that was a hobby of hers and the hosts were having a meeting. Hikaru and Kaoru were watching their friend, though Kaoru was paying more attention than his brother. Her body moved gracefully around the room.

Kyoya frowned after a while and stood with his chair clacking against the ground loudly and gaining the attention of the two distracted hosts. The two looked at him and straightened up. Their attention was back where it was supposed to be. Kyoya sighed and started walking off.

"Kyoya, where are you going?" Tamaki asked his best friend.

"This meeting is over. We aren't getting anything done anyways. I'm going to look over the budget." Kyoya sat down at another table and started to go through receipts, entering information into his laptop as he went.

"So the meeting is over now Tama-chan?" Hunni asked the president of the club.

"I suppose it is," he answered, confused at his friend calling off the meeting. He slowly walked over to the black haired teen.

"Kyoya," he called softly. The working teen turned and glared at his friend.

"What?" he snapped, causing the blond to jump back in fright.

"I was wondering what was wrong with you." Kyoya sighed at his friend.

"In case you didn't notice, our meeting was basically pointless. We were wasting time talking about nothing while Hikaru and Kaoru stared at that girl." Kyoya glanced at Kanade for only a moment to let Tamaki know who he meant.

"What's wrong if they want to reconnect with their old friend? They probably haven't seen or talked to her in years. Their distractions are understandable."

"Since when are you so insightful?" Kyoya asked under his breath.

"What was that Kyoya?"

"It was nothing. Go get ready. Our Prince has to have his cosplay on. The customers will be disappointed if you don't."

"Of course Kyoya! We must prepare for the ladies! We cannot disappoint the princesses of this school!" Tamaki ran off to get dressed in his cosplay while Kyoya just sighed at his friend.

"He is an idiot," he muttered.

"Who's an idiot?" Kyoya slowly turned his head to look at the voice.

"Hello Miss Rose. Is there some way I can help you?" he asked with an obviously fake smile on his face.

"Your smile is fake. What's this?" she asked as she picked up a budget he had finished for the snacks.

"That is the snack budget Miss Rose."

"And what's this? And that over there. And this one. What's that?" Kyoya forced his annoyance down and smiled at her for show.

"Miss Rose, you must give me time to answer before you ask another question."

"So what's that? And what's that? And what's this thing? And what's this paper?"

"Miss Rose, I need time to answer your questions." Kanade grinned slightly at how annoyed she was making Kyoya. It was so fun to annoy the members of the Host Club for her.

"What's that and that? And what's that? And what's this? What does that do? Where does that go? How did you make that budget? What are all of these receipts for? Where did they come from?"

"Miss Rose, I cannot answer your questions when you ask them so quickly." He was very annoyed by this point.

"So what's that over there? Where does this go? What are you doing? When will you be done? Is this like your job here? Why is he dressed like that? Are you going to dress like him? Are you going to host like him? Why does he use a rose when no one else does? Why are you always selling things?"

"Miss Rose!"

"Yes?" she asked at his sudden shout.

"Will you please stop asking me so many questions?" She grinned.

"Why?"

"I cannot answer anything since you were asking them so quickly."

"Why?"

"Miss Rose, I need time to answer questions."

"Why?"

"I have to go." Kyoya stood up and left the table with all of his things to escape Kanade. It was fun for her indeed.

_(A/N: So this is the third chapter, finally. I hope I did Kanade right. Tell me if I didn't. I really need to know if I messed her up and if I did, I would like to know what I can do to fix what I did wrong. This chapter was mainly about Kanade annoying Kyoya. Why? Because it's fun. Alright. So thank you for reading. I don't own OHSHC or its characters. Kanade belongs to I'm awesome at singing.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ouran's Fantastic Host Club**

**Chapter 4**

Kanade stared at Tamaki curiously. He was still in his corner. She slowly walked over to him and crouched beside him, looking at the spot where he was staring. There was nothing there. It was just the floor. Since he hadn't moved since she had gotten into the room that the twins locked her in, she poked him. Tamaki jumped up with a yelp and ended up falling.

"Oh. Hello Princess. I'm sorry for not noticing your radiant beauty before. I was just distracted."

"There's nothing where you were staring. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Those devilish twins just said something that got to me. I'm fine now that I am able to gaze upon your beautiful face." Tamaki made a rose magically appear in his hand and he knelt in front of Kanade, offering her the flower.

"Do you say that to every girl you see?" Tamaki froze. "Hello?" Kanade asked after five minutes of the blond not moving or even blinking. "Hikaru, Kaoru, I think I broke him," she called.

"Way to go Kanade," two voices chimed through the door.

"Why did you lock me in here with him?"

"We broke him and we thought you could fix him. Now you broke him. We'll let you out," Hikaru told her.

"Hikaru, can I talk to you for a second?" Kaoru asked. Kanade stared at the door, already realizing she wouldn't get out of the room as soon as she hoped.

"Oops. Sorry Kanade. We'll get you out in a little bit. I promise," Hikaru called to her.

"What's going on?"

"We lost the key," Kaoru replied.

"You locked us in here and then lost the key?" Tamaki shouted, springing back from the question Kanade had asked him.

"Don't worry Boss. Kanade is in there. We aren't going to let it stay locked," Hikaru told him.

"Yeah. It's not like we can just leave her in there with you. You might touch her like you do with Haruhi," Kaoru said next.

"I do not! I hug her! She is my daughter so I am allowed to hug her! You two are always sexually harassing her! It is unforgivable that you sexually harass her! It's even worse that you act like I'm the bad person for hugging her!"

"Will you two please go find the key? I don't understand what he's yelling about," Kanade called out to her friends.

"Of course Kanade! Hang in there! Don't let him touch you!"

"Don't worry. I won't."

"Don't believe what they say about me! It's all lies! I'm not a pervert!"

"I never said you were."

"Thank you Princess Kanade!" Kanade smiled slightly at Tamaki's reaction.

"Then again, I never said you weren't."

"Don't believe their lies!"

"On the other hand, you haven't done anything to make think you were a pervert."

"Thank you Princess Kanade! I'm so happy you believe me!"

"I never said that since I haven't seen any proof that you aren't a pervert."

"I'm not! I swear I'm not! I'm not a pervert!"

"So what's this about touching Haruhi?"

"It's only hugs! I'm only hugging her!"

"How are you hugging her?" Tamaki's violet eyes grew wide at Kanade's question.

"I'm hugging her like any father would hug his wonderful daughter!"

"But she's not your daughter."

"Yes she is!"

"But she's not your daughter."

"Yes she is!"

"But she's not your daughter."

"Yes she is!"

"You're not her father. You're too young for that." Tamaki gasped and froze for a moment before bouncing back.

"I will still think of myself in that way! I will remain her father!"

"But she's not your daughter."

"I will treat her like she is!"

"Alright, but as her father, you shouldn't touch her all the time. It will give people the wrong idea."

"I do not touch her! I simply hug her like any father would!" Tamaki was back in his corner.

"I'll believe you. Although, you should watch out for boys falling in love with her, like any father would do. Then she can disobey your every command and go out with boys you disapprove of."

"Haruhi would never do that!"

"A lot of people our age do. It's the rebellious stage after all."

"NO! MY DEAR HARUHI!" Tamaki started to grow mushrooms and poke at them with a stick that magically appeared in his hand.

"Are you alright?"

"My dear Haruhi is going to rebel against me," Tamaki cried. "I cannot allow this to happen!" Tamaki bounced back and was now standing with his hand in a fist and mushrooms spotted in his hair and on his uniform. "I will simply make sure that she doesn't have time to date anyone. Then she won't be able to date anyone I don't approve of. That's brilliant!"

"No it's not. How are you going to stop her?"

"You have a point. I can't stop Haruhi from dating anyone." Tamaki returned to growing mushrooms in his corner.

"I got locked in a room with the only member of the Host Club that has a resistance to annoyance. This is not as much fun as I thought it would be earlier," Kanade said to herself.

"We found the key," two voices shouted through the door.

"Is my Haruhi out there with you?" Tamaki shouted, once again back to normal.

"I don't understand how he bounces back so quickly."

"Yeah. She's talking to Kyoya-sempai," Hikaru answered.

"We're getting you out," Kaoru told the two in the room. The lock clicked and Tamaki ran out of the room, immediately capturing Haruhi in a hug.

"Haruhi, I've missed you so much! Did you miss Daddy?"

"Sempai, I already have a dad! I don't need a second one!" Tamaki put Haruhi down and ran to grow mushrooms in his corner.

"At least she isn't dating yet," Kanade told Tamaki after a while. The blond popped up with a smile.

"You're right Princess!" He then ran off to be his happy self.

"I tried to annoy him while we were stuck in the room," she told the twins.

"How'd it go?"

"I succeeded in making him happy, making him, sad, distressing him, and making him grow mushrooms in a corner. I didn't get to annoy him. It just didn't work."

"Maybe that means he can't be annoyed."

"No. All that means is that I need to try harder."

"Good luck with that. He's so annoying that I doubt you can annoy him back," Haruhi told Kanade while walking past. "You seem too nice to be able to annoy anyone anyways."

"She's actually pretty good at it if she tries," Hikaru told Haruhi.

"Well that's a surprise."

"We thought so too," both twins told their newest friend.

"It's not like it's a hard thing to do."

"You just do it surprisingly well," Kaoru said.

"Thank you. I need to go figure out how to annoy him."

"Good luck. I'm pretty sure you'll need it if you're dealing with Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi told Kanade.

"Thank you." Kanade ran off to plan on how to annoy Tamaki.

_(A/N: I feel like it's bad. I really do. Suggestions on how to annoy Tamaki? I'm open to any suggestions to annoy any Host Club member actually. It's just that Tamaki is the hardest for me to think of a way to annoy. Actually, that's a lie. Hunny and Mori are like impossible to annoy. Anyways, I'm open to suggestions. I'm awesome at singing owns Kanade. I don't. I just try to write about her the best I can. I don't own OHSHC or its characters. I just try to write about them as best as I can. Thank you for reading.)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ouran's Fantastic Host Club**

**Chapter 5**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hikaru asked Tamaki for the fifth time, trying to figure out a way to avoid the current situation.

"Why are you so opposed? It is for Princess Kanade after all."

"I just don't know about the whole singing thing. I'm not good at it at all. You remember what Ranka said about Haruhi's singing, right?"

"We will push through for the sake of Kanade and Haruhi. We can't afford to hurt either of their feelings," Tamaki whispered to Hikaru. "Maybe I can make Kanade my daughter too," Tamaki suddenly shouted energetically, causing the twin with him to take a step back.

"You can't make Kana your daughter," Kaoru said, jumping into the conversation.

"Why not?" the king of the club asked with his puppy-dog eyes on at full-power.

"Because of how you act with Haruhi," Kaoru replied with a frown present on his face.

"I just hug her! There is nothing wrong with that!"

"There is when you do it the way you do!"

"No there's not!"

"Yes there is!"

"What's going on over here?" Haruhi asked as she walked up with Kanade beside her with a look on her face that resembled horror and surprise.

"Haruhi, how is my darling little girl?" Tamaki shouted while lifting Haruhi off the ground and spinning around with her.

"Kana, what's wrong?" both twins asked, momentarily ignoring what was going on with Tamaki and Haruhi.

"I heard her sing," she replied before heading to a table and sitting in a chair.

"When?"

"Did you hear the sound of someone screaming just a minute ago?"

"Yeah," the two boys replied while sitting at the table with their friend.

"That was me. She had just finished singing a song. I didn't mean to scream. It just came out."

"She's really that bad?"

"Yes."

"Wow. You're the only one here that has ever heard her sing. I know her dad said she's bad, but I didn't think it could be that bad," Hikaru commented while looking back at Haruhi scolding Tamaki about growing mushrooms… again.

"It was really bad."

"We believe you," Kaoru told her.

"That's not the issue here."

"What is?"

"How is the rest of the club with singing?"

"Don't know," Kaoru answered after a moment of thought.

"I don't know how well this is going to work out. Haruhi did say that she doesn't want to do it anymore though. After she sang the song, she told me that she didn't want to sing again, and then I screamed. It was well placed."

"Now she won't take it badly."

"Stop growing the mushrooms already!" The three teens at the table jumped with how loud Haruhi shouted. They turned around to see one wall almost completely full of mushrooms.

"He's never done that before," Hikaru commented.

"Should we stop him?" Kaoru asked his brother.

"No. Haruhi's got it." They turned back to continue talking to Kana, only to find her gone.

"Where'd Kana go?"

"Princess Kanade, thank you for that reminder! I will go get ready now!"

The twins turned around to see Kana standing near Tamaki, who was now on his feet with his excitement made obvious by his stance. The mushrooms were gone now and Haruhi was nodding in approval at the hyper blond finally stopping his growing of the mushrooms. He grinned and ran over to Kyoya, who was doing budgets and trying to ignore the blond bounding towards him while Kana let a grin settle on her face.

"What exactly did you tell him?" Hikaru asked.

"I told him that he needs to make sure to get ready as well as Kyoya-sempai. Now he's annoying him for me."

"Brilliant."

"Thank you."

_(A/N: Well, after a long time of trying to figure this out, this is the end result. I can't figure out what I was trying to do! I'm just going to apologize now. I'M SO SORRY! This chapter took forever and it isn't that great or relatively ok even! If you have any ideas on what I can do, please let me know. I don't own OHSHC or its characters or Kana. Kana belongs to i'm awesome at singing. I don't know how well I wrote her this chapter. I don't really like this now that I read it all the way through… again. Sorry about this chapter! Thanks for reading!)_


End file.
